1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for processing a document, and more particularly to method and apparatus for processing a document data by recognizing ruled lines from a document image which includes a table comprising a plurality of ruled lines, and characters, to extract data for preparing a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a document processing apparatus such as word processor or workstation, a document which includes a table is usually prepared by selecting a ruled line mode, specifying a start point and an end point of the ruled line by a cursor to draw the ruled line, and repeating the above step for each of a plurality of vertical and horizontal ruled lines. In some apparatus, the start point is specified by a cursor, a ruled line extending rightward or downward from the start point is drawn, the end point is then specified by a cursor and an unnecessary portion of the ruled line extending rightward or downward beyond the end point is erased so that the ruled line of a desired length is drawn. When characters are to be written in a frame of the table thus prepared or in a predetermined section in the table, the ruled line mode is reset to return the apparatus mode to a character input mode and the characters are inputted by manipulating character keys and cursor key.
One method of eliminating a troublesome operation in preparing a table is disclosed in JP-A-62138988 in which a table which has been clearly hand-written on a plain paper is read by an image input device, and the inputted table image is recognized by utilizing a knowledge base which stores special knowledge for table recognition in order to automatically generate a framework of the table.